I Believe You- Austin & Ally Sad Multi-Chapter
by Wallflower8877
Summary: Ally's being cyber bullied. While everyone else sees it as a stupid outlet for bullies to let off steam, she takes it to heart. She's tried killing herself multiple times, only to be saved by Austin. But when Austin is gone for the day, and she goes as far as to cut her vocal cords off because of a direct comment about her voice, is he fed up with her depression? Angst.


_Dear Journal, _

_She tried to kill herself again today. She almost did it, but I walked into her room and stopped her. She was going to hang herself. I know guys don't cry, but what would you do if your best friend was on her bedroom floor, tying a rope around her neck, sobbing her eyes out? You'd SOB wouldn't you? I quickly ran to her, and held her hands, making her stop what she was doing. I untied the knot after a whole 30 minutes of her screaming and kicking and sobbing. She's only getting worse. My mom and her parents think she should get some help, or tell a counselor, or even send her to an asylum or something. Hold on, my mom's calling me down for dinner. I'll continue later. _

_~ Austin _

"_Ally? Why weren't you at school today?" I quietly stepped into her room, my eyes searching back and forth. "Ally?" "I'LL NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU AGAIN, CHRISTY! YOU CAN HAVE HIM, YOU CAN HAVE EVERYTHING, I'M DONE WITH LIFE YOU BITCH!" I raced into her bedroom, sliding to my knees infront of her. Her hair was slightly messy, her mascara running down her cheeks. There were pills everywhere, a phone, her computer, and makeup everywhere. She was crying so hard, I started tearing up myself. "Ally, what are you doing?!" I quickly grasped her hands, and they shook in my own. "She t-texted and called ag-gain, Austin! I'm done! I'm going to hang myself!" My eyes practically fell out of my head. "No! Allyson Harmony Dawson, I swear to my new Nikes, that if you hang yourself I will throw myself into the loop instead of you!" I grit my teeth as I spoke. She hung her head, shaking it numbly. Her tears were even louder. "This time she said that at lunch I go into the bathroom and use weed, and finger myself. Dallas, Ethan, Elliot, Kira, Bryce, Brooke, everyone, everyone believes her!" My tears were falling now. I quietly untied the knot, and slipped it off her head as she cried. I brought her onto my lap, and held her close to me. "Say what you wanna say, and let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you be brave," I sang quietly into her hair. Her small hands clutched the fabric of my t-shirt. "You believe all of that stuff too, don't you?" Her voice sounds irritated and exasperated. "No, Ally. I'll only believe stuff that you tell me yourself." She contently burried her head into the crook of my neck, her grasp on my shirt not easing. "I love you." "I believe you." _

"Shit! Austin, hurry come see the TV!" My mother calls from the living room. I shrug and scurry down the stairs, and stagger to the TV. "This, can't be real." I stumble onto the sofa, my head in my hands. "_Local teen from Marino High attempts to commit suicide, and witnesses say this isn't the first time. Hello, I'm Aria Presscott, and you're watching Fox News. Kids these days react severely to bullying, in this case, cyber bullying. 17 year old Ally Dawson-" "_Turn it off." I growl.My mother's eyes are glued to the screen. "I SAID TURN THE FU**ING TV OFF!" I scream. She jumps, and stumbles to turn off the TV. I sigh,tears whelming up in my eyes. "Sweetheart, she isn't dead. They caught her, luckily." When I lift my head, tears are streaming down my cheeks like a river. "Why does she keep trying to kill herself?! I do my frickin' best to stop her, she hugs me, and then she's off again!" I stand up from the couch, slamming the remote down. My mother gingerly stands up, "Dear, look at me. She's okay." I shake my head, and run out the door. "WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO TAKE ALLY FROM ME?!" I yell at the sky. My mother scurries out the front door, and holds my shoulders. "You're attracting attention, Shh!" I ignore her, "SHE'S MINE! STOP FU**ING TRYING TO TAKE HER! SHE'S AN ANGEL, HELL YA I GET IT! BUT STOP! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S STAYING ON EARTH WITH ME, SO SHUT THE F**K UP!" I holler. She pulls me up by my shoulders. "I don't believe her this time." The tears are back. I continue running, probably to the hospital. I just let my feet carry me. _You still can't have her. _I think to myself.

I run into the waiting room, and slam my hands onto the desk. "Where's Ally Dawson?" I'm breathing heavily, my blue jacket hanging off one shoulder. "She's in room 199, but sir-" I ignore the rest, and run to the elevator. _199, 199, 199, 199. _I throw open the door, and speed to her bed. She's sitting up, biting a nail, looking at the window. Her ombre hair is in a tight bun at the top of her head, and her wrists are caked in Ivs, and bruises. She shakily turns her head toward me. She doesn't say anything, because secretely, we're having a conversation through eye contact. Her eyes are saying, "I'm sorry." My eyes aren't responding. Her choclate brown irises are shaking side to side, as she searches my hazel ones. "Why?" I whisper. Her bottom lip quivers. "Please just tell me why." I plead. Silent tears peek out of the sides of her eyes, and soon she's balling. Penny, her mom, whisks into the room, and holds her hands over her heart. "Austin. How'd you find out that she tried to... you know, again?" She titls her head, walking toward Ally. She wraps a bony arm around her shoulder, which Ally tenses under. "What'd she do this time?" I ignore her question. Penny looks scared for a moment, before pressing a finger to Ally's throat. Ally whimpers, and struggles. "She cut her vocal-cords." Her voice is stern, as my eyes numbly wander to Ally's throat. She has an enermous bandage over where her vocal cords were. "Why would she got to such an extreme?!" I'm panicking now. She'll never be able to sing again, and I'll never hear that angelic voice ever again. "That Christy girl told her that she had the voice of a dying albino, to match her face. She also tried cutting herself, but luckily Trish got there in time. Ally had already cut her vocal cords, though." Penny's crying now, weaping in a corner. I'm just stunned. "I love you." She mouths. "I don't believe you." I mouth back.

"What a freak!" "Did you hear what she did to herself?" "She's such a tramp." It's all I hear all day. I huff, and continue to walk to Algebra. As I'm walking, I catch Ally's miniscule figure fighting through a mob. She finally breaks free, and stumbles to the front. Out of instinct, she grabs her throat, and picks up her purse. People stare at her for a long moment. She meets my gaze, and our eyes lock. We're having another eye-contact-conversation. She's saying, "I only did it because I was miserable." I'm saying, "I could've helped you. But instead you tried to kill yourself." I can't look away from her. Everything I screamed at her that night in the hospital, after her mom left, just crashes down on me. She was whimpering, and shying into her sheets, and I was just towering over her bed, screaming at her. I walk over to her, and look around. There's a boy gawking at her neck. "Stop looking at her neck, or I'll break yours." I snap. The boy runs down the hall. I pull on Ally's hand, and bring her to Algerba with me.

"Mrs. Dawson," The woman tried again. "She _needs _this surgery. You want your daughter to never speak again?" Penny's bony hands fists curled into balls and she became red. "You're going to do surgery on my daughters throat! I'm only saying no, because I don't want something to go wrong. Excuse me for being concerned of my daughters health." Penny said. I finally stood up from the chair in the waiting room. "I'm gonna go see Ally." I sigh, and walk to her room.

When I get there, Ally is reading _True Confessions of A Heartless girl, _her mouth moving with the words, and her eyes sparkling with curiousity. I start tearing up because I know she won't look up from her book and say, _"Oh my godness, look at what happened! Look, read this stanza. ARE YOU LOOKING!" _and smile like she's won a prize. She looks up when she hears me sniff. "Austin?" She mouths. I stare at her flouncy curls and pink bow formed lips, and faint blush on her cheekbones, and I cry even more. "I wish you could talk." I croak. She looks down, closing the book. She motions for me to come to her, and I instantly rush to hug her. She runs a hand through my tussled hair, and breathes innocently on my neck. I know if she could still talk, she'd say "It's all going to be okay." She's mouthing it though. Her scentence never helps me, it's always her harmonious voice that calms me down. Never again.

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading. I know this story is a bit too much angst, but I think everything will work out. Or will it? This is just chapter 1, and I cried while writing it. Several times. *Blush* Review if you feel bad for Austin, or for Ally. Seriously, let me know. Because I cried for **_**Austin. **_**When I should be crying for **_**Ally, **_**again thanks so much for reading! Should I write chapter 2? Let me know! :D **


End file.
